Their Secret Stalkers
by chope1975
Summary: Third story in the trilogy. An upcoming wedding and Brandon and Brianna are out to get their favourite couple separated. Will Lauren and Julian cope being separated and what will happen with their family.


Hi everyone. Thought I post a chapter for my new story in the trilogy called Their Secret Stalkers. It's the full chapter but wanted to see how you guys respond to it. Let me know what you think. My Secret Life has been approved for premium catalog and just waiting for it to appear on amazon etc. sorry if I ruffle some feathers with how this story is going to progress. You know I love drama

* * *

Their Secret Stalkers

Brandon

I have been watching Lauren over the past four weeks. I'm not sure how far pregnant she is but my plan has to start sooner than later. I have been everywhere all over town. Florists, caterers, churches, reception areas to name a few. I have figured out that her friend is marrying and Lauren is the matron of honor. How do I know this? I've overheard a few of their conversations in the various restaurants they have had lunch in. Apparently the wedding is this weekend.

You may be thinking won't Lauren recognize me? I've changed my hair and eye colour, my hair is longer and I have a two week growth on my face. Along with a few tanning sessions I'm unrecognizable. Lauren and her friend are too occupied to be playing close attention to what I'm doing.

As I watch from a nearby booth and I can see there are no signs of a baby bump. So I can only guess its early stages at the moment. My sister has been keeping an eye on Julian and for our plan to work we need to be on the same page.

As they girls leave I finish up and follow discreetly from a distance. They enter a cab and I watch them drive off. I just enjoy watching Lauren and how happy she seems to be. I can't wait to make her mine. It won't be long now and then all I have to do is convince her to my way of thinking. I climb into my sisters car and head to my new place. My old apartment isn't an option and I wanted somewhere that no one knows about. I found a nice quiet house in Union City which was used for a business. Now it's empty and there are a few empty buildings around it so neighbours won't be a problem. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I pull it out to check it. It's a text from Brianna, my sister.

*just heard that the happy couple maybe moving to Washington shortly after the wedding. We may need to act before this happens.*

Well duh, sister! Of course it will have to happen before they leave. I will not let Lauren get away from me again. As I pull up I grab a box from the back and head inside to finalise our new home. The basement here is twice the size of my old dungeon and it has enabled me to extend my equipment and include a bed.

It's taken a few weeks to set up but I'm happy with the results. The room has only a few small windows which I've covered with blackout curtains. The walls are painted black with red wall lights around the room on a dimmer. My cross is at one end of the room while the bed is located on the other end. I have various equipment placed around the room. Some located near lights while others are strategically placed away from the light. Above on the ceiling is a network of channels that I can move anyone who is chained up to anywhere in the room.

I hope Lauren appreciates what I have done for her. All new equipment and toys especially bought for her. I don't think I'm overly happy with her being pregnant with his child but my sister knows a doctor who can take care of that, providing she's not to far along. It's great that she has information on this particular doctor to be able to blackmail him. Brianna has managed to acquire the necessary equipment and drugs and has converted an upstairs bedroom into a makeshift theatre. This way no one will know and I can care for her here. All I have to do know is bide my time until this weekend and hope my plan goes off without a hitch. Over the next few days I make sure I have enough supplies medical and food to last at least a week. I don't want to leave her after the doctor completes his task.

Both Brianna and I are at the church as we watch the wedding party arrive. I noticed that the men arrive in a private car and the ladies are in a limousine. It's a very beautiful ceremony according to my sister. We all file out of the church and the same private car turns up and Julian and Lauren and the other bridal party couple enter. I'm assuming Julian will use this car later for their trip home. I know my sister has her plans in place for Julian and he won't be a problem for me when I switch places with the driver after the reception. I've decided to implement my plan as I know her friend and the guy that shot me will leave for their honeymoon straight after the reception. I won't have any interference from them.

The night progresses and we watch from the sidelines. This will be the last time they see each other. Brianna leaves before mains are served and heads to the hospital to implement her plan. I'm to text her when the evening is coming to a close so she can call Julian into the hospital. If its done to early the newlyweds will know they have been separated. We want them thinking they are heading home together.

The MC has announced the tossing of the bouquet and then the farewell line will form to see the happy couple out. I stand outside and watch the limousine pull up waiting. They make the dash to the car smiling and waving to their friends. I send Brianna a text informing her that now is the time.

A few seconds later I hear a mobile phone ringing and watch as Julian answers the call. I see him run his fingers through his hair and I can tell he's agitated. Lauren doesn't looked thrilled that he has to leave. They head back inside, I presume to collect their belongings as I make my way over to where the car is located and remove the driver from his duty. I hide him behind a dumpster and maneuver the car to the front of the reception entrance. Julian walks out with Lauren in his arms. He kisses her and whispers in her ear. I hear her giggle and she slides into the car. With a wave I set off and inform her that there is juice in the back if she's thirsty. To my surprise she drinks all the juice. It won't take long for the sedative to take effect. I head now in the direction of my new place and realise Lauren is a where that we aren't heading to her place. I see her reaching into her back and pulling out her phone. I manage to reach back a grab it before she calls Julian. Her eyes slowly close and she slumps in her seat. I have used the sedative Thalidomide as its suppose to cause miscarriages. If this doesn't start the process I'll use the other method. I prefer to stay away from that option as I don't want her hating me for the loss of her baby. If she were to miscarry as naturally as possible then I can be here to support her.

We arrive at my new place and I open the door and retrieve Lauren from the car. I carry her downstairs and place her on the bed. I use the restraints I have attached to the four post bed but they aren't pulled tight at this moment. I want her to be able to move and be comfortable. I know it will be a while before she wakes so I head to freshen up in the bathroom. Once I'm out of the shower I dress in a white shirt and sweat pants and take a seat nearby to keep an eye on her. I wonder how Brianna is going with her plan. I hope she is as happy as I am.

Several hours later Lauren starts to come to. It's just after breakfast. I know when she is fully awake as she is testing the strength of the restraints. She finally opens her eyes and I know she would be staring at me. I can imagine the rage in her eyes and I just watch her thrash about the bed trying to escape. I suppose having your sight prohibited by a mask would be unsettling. This one is different from the ones at the club; there are no provisions for eye holes so the wearer can only hear and smell.

"Settle down or I'll tighten the restraints", I say in my Dom voice.

I see Lauren stiffen with my words and I know she recognizes my voice. I approach the bed and lightly touch her arm. Instantly she removes her arm and screams at me. Lauren continues to struggle against the restraints and I don't want her to injury herself so I start to shorten the length of the ropes. She senses what's happening and I stay away from her legs as she tries to kick at me. I move and tighten the ropes holding her arm restraints and now she has very little room to move on the bed. Just seeing this beauty stretched out and tied to my bed has me aroused. Since there is no way she can hurt me, I climb onto the bed next to her and I see her take a breath in.

"I promise not to hurt you, if you will behave and do as you're told. I've always wanted you and now I have you. You might as well accept this and it will be easier for you. Until I can trust you, you will remain restrained in some way." As I'm explaining this to her I gently caress her body.

I lean down to kiss her sweet lips and she moves her head away from me. The nasty Dom awakens and I hit her face. I hear a small sob escape from her mouth and I know I need to leave her to think about her situation. I move to the far end of the room and just watch her reaction. I see her pulling on the ropes and restraints and I can hear her frustration. Lauren starts to scream and cry and struggle with herself. I hear her calling out to Julian and I need to end her faith in her husband. Only then will she start to have me. I walk over to the side of the bed to address this problem.

"Your husband won't be here anytime soon. He is tied up with my sister and I'm sure they are having fun." I sneer at her.

"You're wrong; he will find me and save me like last time." Lauren voice says with a hint of doubt.

"Believe what you like, Beauty, but there will be no rescue. Not this time. You will love to love me and we can have as many children as you like. Your life will change as I don't like my subs working. You are here for me and I will not have you distracted with such things." My Dom voice commands. That is definitely what I will call her, Beauty.

"You can go to Hell! I will never have your children. I'm having Julian's and there is nothing you can do about it." She screams.

My voice is laced with anger as I respond, "I think you need to learn your place. I plan to make sure that won't happen. You already have had a drug that can cause miscarriage and if that doesn't work I have other means."

Beauty gasps, "You wouldn't?"

I don't respond as I move a set of chains towards the end of the bed. I loosen them enough to cuff around her wrists and I take the other restraints off. Lauren thinks she has been given room to move as she scrambles towards the end of the bed. As soon as her feet hit the floor I pull the mechanism and the chains retract leaving her standing upright, chained from my grid. I decide I need to see her eyes. I know they will harbour hate at the moment but eventually I will tell when she knows not to fight me. As I unzip the mask, Beauty tries to use her knees on me. Her feet are still attached to the bed and I will rectify that in a moment. I pull the mask off and I'm correct. The hate and anger is evident.

I move to grab my spreader bar and I hoist her higher off the floor. This way Beauty will struggle with the weight of holding herself up with her arms, she will be distracted enough for me to restrain her legs. Once I complete this task I move her to a spot where I can anchor the bar to the floor. I lower her back down and tighten all the restraints. I love when there is some fight in my subs. Granted not this much defiance but Beauty will learn starting now. I grab her face in my hands and kiss her to claim her. What I was not expecting was Beauty spitting on me afterwards.

"That just earned you a punishment." I say as I storm over to my whips and canes. I feel her eyes on me as I decide what I should use on her. I do enjoy caning but I'll use a whip this time since she's still in a delicate way. What I wouldn't give to have my own child growing inside her. I walk back towards her and her eyes are wide with concern. Beauty has too many clothes on for my liking so I remove everything but her lingerie. I proceed to move towards her back and I demand she counts everyone and thank me. I bring the whip down across her back and I hear the expletives from her mouth.

"Maybe if you can't say anything nice I might need to put something in your mouth." I say with one eyebrow raised. I know what I would like to put in that delectable mouth but Beauty might bite. Instead I retrieve a ball gag and fasten it in place. I proceed to punish my submissive and after fifteen hits I can see the fight in her eyes has diminished. This is not exactly what I had planned for Beauty. In my dreams, she came willing to me. I wish it could be that simple but unfortunately I can see I will have my work cut out for me.

I whisper in her ear, "It doesn't have to be like this. Don't fight me, I will care for you and you will have everything with me. If you fight me every time then it will be very unpleasant. Think about it."

I decide I need to organise some nourishment, Beauty will need to keep her strength up to deal with a miscarriage and then another pregnancy. I lock the dungeon door and head upstairs towards the kitchen. I hope Brianna is having better luck with her submissive. I organise some sandwiches and juice and head back downstairs. I quietly enter and hear her sobbing. As soon as she hears the door shut the sobbing stops. Ah my brave Beauty trying to be strong. I remove the ball gag and I offer her a sandwich, since she can't use her hands she has to accept it off me. Beauty refuses to open her mouth, I shrug and take a bite and replace it on the plate and place it in front of her. I offer her some juice and as I tip it up towards her lips she manages to spray me with it. Without thinking my nasty Dom side backhands her face. Damn I need to control that side of me. I won't be winning her heart if I keep beating her.

I grab a seat and place it in front of her. I sit down and decide to finish the food off in front of her. Beauty will eventually be hungry enough that she will accept my offering. Until then I can only keep trying. I would really love to know what's going on inside her head. Though I can guess with what she has done so far. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I pull it out. Well, well, well...Brianna is having fun already. It's a great photo and I decide to show Beauty. Her gasp and the tears down her face is all I needed to see. A few more photo's and I'm sure Beauty will come around to my way of thinking.

I retrieve the cold cream and start to apply some to her whip marks on her back. As soon as my hands touch her, her whole body tenses up. We will have to work on that but for now I make sure her marks will heal properly. Her skin feels divine under my hands and it takes all my control not to touch other parts of her body. Soon I will have this beautiful creature begging me for release while I lay on top of her. I can see Beauty's exhaustion kicking in and I decide she can rest on the bed again. I replace the other restraints but leave my chains on her for the time being. I like to be prepared in case I need to discipline Beauty. I hear a sigh escape her lips as Beauty succumbs to sleep. I hope when she wakes next time she is more obedient with me. I want to be able to play with my submissive not punish her.

I head for the door and look back on my sleeping beauty. I need to check in with Brianna and see if there are any reports on the news. She will be safe here while I'm upstairs. I head out, lock the door and head back upstairs.


End file.
